Gravity Falls, I missed the weirdness
by Rilurz
Summary: this is set three years after Dipper defeated Bill Cipher.
1. A trip to my favorite place

So it's been three whole years since we left Gravity Falls, and I have to say, I'm so bored! I mean I have to go to school everyday, and everyday it's the same, well besides the tests and everyone moody moods in the mornings, but it still can't match the fun we had in Gravity Falls.

So I guess I did grow a little taller, we both did...But I finally beat Mable in height! Not really something I should proud about, well I kind of should be, since they all pretty much made fun of my height when we were in Gravity Falls.

I decided to wear Wendy's hat. Hopefully she'll be wearing mine. And Mable is wearing her shooting star sweater, for old times sake.

"OH MY GOSH! FINALLY!" Mable shouted happily, "Yeah, summer vacation, at the most weirdest place in the world, it's about time, isn't it?" I said to Mable. She nodded because she was out of breath, "I wonder if they'll think you changed or not, heh heh." I laughed. Mable took a big breathe, "One way to find out!"

"I couldn't agree more." I smiled.

After a long bus ride, we entered Gravity Falls, I was excited, but not as much as Mable, she was bouncing up and down in her seat, "Ready for more weirdness?" I asked her. When she looked at me, she had the weirdest grin on her face, "You didn't come back for the weirdness, did you?" she said as she poked my cheek, "What are you implying?" I asked with a smile, which wasn't fooling her, we both knew what she was talking about.

"She's still two years older then me, plus she probably already has a boyfriend. And we already cleared things up between us, so now, we're just friends." I told Mable.

Mable didn't say anything, but I could tell that she wasn't going to give up. "Just a little longer, and then we can be with everyone again." I said happily. Mable nodded in agreement, "And let's not forget about Waddles!" She said as she rose Waddles in the air, "Psst, Mable. We're not supposed to take him out until we arrive!" I whisper in her ear. "Oops." She said and lowered him back down to her backpack, a perk to a pig who got some weird stuff into him, he now doesn't grow. The best thing we learned when we got home.

luckily Waddles didn't squeal or anything. Because if he did then we would have been kicked out the bus a couple miles away from the Shack, oh yeah, even though Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford don't live at the Shack anymore, we were able to stay there for the summer even though we don't have any family members here. But we have really good friends there though.

* * *

 **I really like this show and I was sad to find out it won't be continuing, but the ending kind of gave it away that there wasn't going to be a season three. Anyway this is how I think it should start up again, I'm not the best writer (of course) but please tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading! Peace out!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Act surprised

Just thirty more minutes and we'll see all our friends. I was more or less nervous, because the last time I saw Wendy was when we left Gravity falls, that day was special, it was mine and Mable thirteenth birthday and also our last day there.

My present was trading hats with Wendy, Mable got some stuff, but I don't exactly know what she got. My hands were shaking, damn nerves, she's only a girl, a girl I haven't seen in three years.

All this thinking made time pass, happens to all of us, doesn't it? So don't over think things like I just did.

We got off the bus at the same place we were at when we left Gravity falls.

"Five minutes from now, we'll be with everyone." I said. I looked over to Mable, she was nervous for some reason, why? I should be nervous not her, I mean it's been three years since I last saw Wendy. So why is Mable nervous? Hmm...Interesting, she usually never shows that side of her.

"So, shall we go?" I asked Mable, She snorted, "Geek. Yeah let's go." She said happily, good that's what I was trying to do, I don't like it when she's not herself.

We headed over the shack that was handed over to Soos, I can't wait to see the place. I wonder what it looks like now, it's either used for storage now or still a guest room, our room. Probably, it's a guess alright.

I wonder if Wendy is still working at the Shack, she's only nineteen now, so she might still he working there. Well either way she'll come back to the shack to visit us.

"Your mind is still thinking about Wendy, huh?" Mable said bluntly, I ignored her, that's something I learned to do when Mable thinks that I'm thinking about Wendy, which is sometimes...True...But that doesn't mean she should say it out loud.

We were now fifty feet away from the shack, they could probably see us walking down the road, "They're probably trying to surprise up. If they do try to surprise us, act surprised." I told Mable.

Mable smiled, "Okay!"

She didn't have to yell...Well let's see who's there to greet us.

This should be fun.

* * *

 **Well here's chapter two of a fanfic I started almost one month ago lol. I'm not good with these kinds of things, like making the characters act the way they're supposed to act, that's why I add my own characters :P**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. Empty yet i'm being watched

As we walked in, we were surprised to see no one in here. "It's like everyone went shopping at the same time…But why did they do that?" I asked myself, "Who knows, maybe they went on a trip." Mable suggested.

True, but not everyone would want to go. I mean this place was awesome, it still is, don't get me wrong. But Stan and Stanley aren't here…So I guess without them around they went for a vacation? That doesn't sound right, how about I put it a different way? Okay…-Hey Dip! Get over here!" Mable shouted from the shop. How did she get over there without me hearing her? Weird, she's usually really loud when tries to sneak away from me.

"Coming!" I said and made my way to her. I examined the walls as I was walking, strange…How long has it been since they left? What's going on? When I entered the shop, it was deserted. It looks like no one has been in here for almost a year. "Whoa…" I said and looked around. "I wonder if Stan saw this."

Mable looked at all the merchandise…Eh hm, let me rephrase that. All the stuff lying around on the ground collecting dust, stuff that I've seen in this shop three years ago. No one wanted to buy this stuff as soon as Stan left, huh?

"What should we do…?" Marble sounded a little scared. "Uh…For now, find out whatever we can. Who knows, maybe they're playing a prank on us." I said uncertainly.

"Just look around, call me if anything happens. Okay?" I told her sternly, I don't want anything to happen to her. I'm still a little afraid of losing her, I haven't gotten over what happened to her the last time we were here.

"Alright…" She said and went into the house.

Wow…It's like a ghost house, where a whole family was murdered. As soon as I said that, a heard a creek, like someone walking up behind me. I turned and saw nothing. "O-Okay! Don't think about ghosts. Check." I muttered quietly.

I checked the whole shop for a clue or something, we aren't panicking because this is kind of normal for Gravity falls. Kind of.

I swear I could feel someone watching me, maybe they're messing with us? I decided to look around for hidden cameras. Or maybe hidden mics? I checked all the corners on the ceilings nothing, all the counters, behind all the doors, even in the fridge. There was nothing. Well except expired milk in the fridge.

This was obvious a dumb idea, but I was desperate, I looked under the table, even the windows. Under the couches, I even wondered if I should go outside and have a look around, but I also didn't think they would go outside and be quiet enough for us not to hear them. They can be pretty noisy people. Anyway.

There was one place I knew they might be, Stanley's basement. Wherer he came back from another dimension. I gulped, what if they aren't even hiding? What if they're just really on vacation? It's a possibility. But no one goes on a vacation for one or two years. They could be lost, maybe.

All this thinking is giving me a headache. Maybe I should just look, not think. I made my way to the chip machine, when I got there, I was surprised to see a brown oak door. It was old fashioned, but I think it suits the Mystery Shack.

I walked towards it and put my hand on the door knob. What am I going to see? I twisted the knob, but before I could actually open it, I heard Mable scream. I didn't think twice about where she could be, I knew where she was. In our old room.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could, when I was up there, I saw a door slightly open, a crack of light peered through, and I could see dust everywhere. "Mable! You okay!?" I yelled as I ran to the room.

Waddles was right beside Mable, she was hugging him so hard I thought he was going to pop. "D-Dipper! I saw it!" She exclaimed.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"I-I-I-I-It was…Horrible." She murmured, "Mable." I said. "What did you see?" I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She flinched, "I saw…Grunckle Stan…He was…" She trailed off. I looked around, "Stan!?"

No one answered, "No one is here, Mable. But I do believe you saw something. I think we should get out of here." I told her. I grabbed her gently led her downstairs. She was shivering and looking around nervously. "It was him! I'm sure of it." She said.

I shook my head, "No…I don't think so. Whatever's happened here since we left, we can handle it. We survived Weirdmageddon after." I said reassuringly. But I have to wonder…What did she actually see up there? No one is here, I can feel it. But it also feels like someone is watching us, I've had that feeling ever since I entered this place.

* * *

 **thinking of plot...Not going so well, tell me what you think of this chapter, I might keep going, might not, it's hard for me to think of something for Gravity falls. Since this was an awesome series! I'm not as good as Hirsch, but i'll try my best :D (At the very least it's intriguing...right?)**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Mables experience

**Mable's POV**

* * *

The last time we were at the mystery Shack, it was pretty much broken down. But in the last three years, it's been abandoned. Why did everyone leave?

I watched my step as I snuck away from Dipper. When he starts thinking really hard about something he can't hear me walk away from him. He's been like that since he was little. I miss teasing him about his height, but now he's all tall and everything.

Anyway I went into the shop, "Man...It's looks like it hasn't been touched in years..." I muttered. Dipper has to see this.

"Hey Dip! Get over here!" I yelled.

I could tell he was wondering how I got away without him noticing. Because he didn't respond right away. "Coming!" He called back.

When Dipper entered the shop he said, "Whoa..." He looked around, "I wonder if Stan saw this." I don't think he seen this. I mean if he did, wouldn't he be here?

I looked at everything that we saw three years ago. They were just laying around collecting dust. It made me sad to think no one wanted to buy this stuff as soon as Stan left. But maybe that's not the case? Maybe something actually happened? Oh man...I sound like Dipper.

"What should we do…?" I asked, my voice a little shaky, I hope nothing happened to Grunckle Stan or Grunckle Ford…I wonder where Soos is too. This place is scaring me. I look to Dipper, "Uh…For now, find out whatever we can. Who knows, maybe they're playing a prank on us." He said uncertainly.

"Just look around, call me if anything happens. Okay?" He told me sternly, Ever since I got captured by Bill the last time we were here Dippers been…Kind of careful around me and protective. "Alright…" I said and went into the house. I first checked the living room, it dark and empty, just like the shop. Memories popped into my head, "I remember when Dipper and Gruckle Ford were being nerdy playing that D and D game." I smiled at the memory.

So much happened here in one summer. Why did everyone leave? Waddles squealed and headed upstairs. "Where are you going?" I chuckled. I followed him upstairs, he pushed open a door that was opened up a little bit. "Oh wow…Our bedroom." I poked my head inside. "It's…A little cleaner than the downstairs area. I wonder why?" I asked myself. Waddles rubbed against my leg. Like he was saying he missed this place.

I missed this place too. "We had so much fun, didn't we?" I smiled at Waddles. He squealed happily and jumped on the bed, dust flew everywhere. "Hey!?" I exclaimed, I think I got some dust in my mouth, gross. I coughed and followed his example, "It's such a small bed now!" I said and hugged Waddles. "Remember when you could talk and almost left me to go be smart with Dipper?" I asked Waddles, he tilted his head, I smirked, "Never mind you dummy."

I hugged and turned to my side. I opened my eyes, in front of me was Stan…But…He isn't supposed to be here. And he isn't supposed to look so…Pale, or scary looking. His glasses were broken, he was wearing the same suit he was wearing when we came to stay here for the summer. He opened his mouth, I was too stunned to move, and actually…I couldn't scream either.

"The ones you love are gone," He said and then for some reason, everything was on fire, "So much more…" Blood started going down the sides of his cheeks, and that's what set me off, I screamed Dippers name and grabbed Waddles.

I closed my eyes and hoped Dipper was there when I opened my eyes. "Mable! You okay!?" He yelled as he burst into the room. I opened my eyes and looked to where I saw Stan.

I don't like this. I hugged Waddles tighter, "D-Dipper! I saw it!" I exclaimed. "Saw what?" Dipper asked.

"I-I-I-I-It was…Horrible." I murmured, "Mable." He said. "What did you see?" Dipper put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. But I just flinched, "I saw…Grunckle Stan…He was…" I trailed off I don't want to describe what I saw. Dipper looked around, "Stan!?"

No one answered, "No one is here, Mable. But I do believe you saw something. I think we should get out of here." He told grabbed me gently, and led me downstairs. I was shivering and looking around nervously. "It was him! I'm sure of it." I told him.

Dipper shook his head, "No…I don't think so. Whatever's happened here since we left, we can handle it. We survived Weirdmageddon after." He said reassuringly. I nodded reluctantly. He got out of the house and stared at it, I looked up to our room. A tringle for a window, a yellow one too, who thought that was a good idea? I mean it creeps me out.

Dipper turned to me, "Okay Mable, tell me what you saw. Now."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't, Stan can't be…That wasn't him…Right?

* * *

 **Ehh...I guess I'll go along with this, I might try to focus on this fan fic a bit more than the others, might.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Mable needs to change

"Mable. You have to tell me what you saw, please." Dipper told me. I shook my head, I don't want to relive that. I don't ever want to see Stan like that…Never. I've been really sensitive ever since I was captured, maybe that's why Dipper is always so protective of me?

Dipper nodded and smiled, "Alright. Well we should go into town, we can't stay here."

"Okay…" I said and picked up Waddles.

"Oh. Wait, I have to get my suit case." Dipper said, "I'll be right back." I nodded.

He turned and jogged into the house. I watched him, he's become more…Like an actual brother, who's always supportive of me. He doesn't judge me like the way he did before. He just tells me things I want to hear…I do miss doing wacky things with him.

* * *

 **Dipper's POV**

* * *

"Oh. Wait, I have to get my suit case." I said, "I'll be right back." Mable nodded.

I turned and jogged towards the house. She'll be okay out here. I'm only going to be a minute. I opened the door and walked to the living room. "Ah! There it is." I said and grabbed the handle to my suit case. When I grabbed the handle, I noticed something weird about it. There was writing on it. 'Don't come back here' I read it. I got the chills and headed out. I am not dealing with an actual ghost again.

"Don't come back, heh, you can't keep me out of this house. I used to live here." I chuckled and left the house. "I'll be back."

I'm Dipper Pines after all. The one who saved Gravity falls. I wonder what Wendy is up to. I wonder if she still lives here. I wonder who lives in Soos's old house. Well that was his Grandma's house not his. Ah who cares, we'll end up finding all this out later. Since we're here for the whole summer again…Hopefully.

I looked over to Mable. "Hurry up!" She yelled. "Yeah, I'm coming." I said and walked to her. When I was beside her, she started walking with me. "So…Who are going to see? Wendy?" She asked and smirked.

I sighed, "What if she doesn't live here anymore?"

She frowned, "Of course she still lives here!" And then she looked forward, "She'll be waiting for us…I know it."

After about fifth teen minutes, we made it to town. "Wow…" there was some new buildings, but there was also some old ones. And one more thing, there was a lot of people. The first thing I noticed was Wendy's face on one building, "No way…" I murmured, I looked at Mable. Her mouth was open. "We got a job!" She shouted happily.

I laughed, "Maybe, but she was smart. She isn't going to be doing what Stan was doing…" I trailed off. But she was also a troublemaker…Damn, "How about we just don't get ahead of ourselves. Okay?"

"Fine." Mable pouted.

"Should we…?" I asked. Mable nodded, but then she looked nervous, oh no. She's going to chicken out…I'm not one to talk though. I'm not even sure I want to go in there. Who knows what will happen? I mean, the Shack is pretty much done for. And here is Wend in her own shop.

* * *

 **Mable's POV**

* * *

I want to see Wendy, but I'm scared, what will she tell me about Stan? Or Soos? Or, or, Grunckle ford? Did they all move somewhere else? Were we too late? What about her friends? "Actually Dipper…I want to check it out." I said.

Dipper had wide eyes, "Wait, are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I want to…get better, I want to forget, and maybe if I find out what's happened here in the past three years, I'll get better." I said and smiled sheepishly.

He also looked uncertain about this. "Well…If it's what you want…Then let's do it." He said, and then he gave me a bright smile. I felt good. I won't be scared of what the future has to give. I just have to take what I'm given…No more living in the past.

We looked through the window, "Oh. My. GOSH!" I screamed, Dipper burst out laughing. "That's…Awesome!" In front of us was Robbie. He was wearing a suit and had his hair tied back all fancy like. He isn't a Goth. I guess he's changed.

I didn't think he would look so…Good in a suit. "I think he noticed us. "Yo! Wendy! Get in here!" He shouted. We entered the shop, it smelled nice. I guess seeing someone familiar made all the nervousness go away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" Someone that didn't sound like Wendy said back.

But that for sure is Wendy. Who else would sound so bored?

* * *

 **This is a heads up, but after July 4th, I won't be posting regular chapters. That is when my summer break starts. I'll try to get some chapters up during the summer, but don't expect too much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ I'm going to be doing the POV between four people only, Dipper, Mable, Wendy and Stan.**


	6. Wendy's store

**Dipper's POV**

* * *

Ohhh, no…My hands are getting sweaty…This hasn't happened for a long time, why does it only have to happened when I see Wendy? The only thing I have to worry about is not show how nervous I am. If I do, then they'll say I didn't change. I decided to take my mind off Wendt for a minute, this is a cool store. With all the Jewelry and everything, I guess I kind of get with Robbie is wearing a suit…But why is Wendy running a Jewelry store?

It's not the nicest Jewelry store, but it's a start. Although opening a Jewelry store in the weirdest town kind of isn't a good idea…But then again, this town is kind of an idiot-magnet. Well this is some smart people. Like Me, Mable…Yeah, Mable and Wendy. Fiddleford, or also known as old man McGucket. Who else? Oh yeah, Soos. Those are the only people I know that seem a bit smart.

"Oh wow…You actually still have the hat." Someone who sounded like Wendy, but a bit older. I turned and said, "O-Of course! I mean it was a birthday present from you."

She smiled and hugged me, "Oh I missed you guys so much!" I stood there awkwardly, she's hugging me? I guess bringing the hat was a good idea? I wasn't planning this or anything, but I thought of it. Just didn't think it would meaning anything.

I chuckled nervously, "I-We missed you too." I corrected myself. I looked past Wendy and saw Mable hit her face with her hand. What did I say? Wendy pulled away and looked at me, "Whoa, dude. You're like taller than me now. What happened to you?"

Still cool and collected I see. "Puberty…Or maybe all the milk I drank actually worked, who knows?" I said.

"Ha, milk doesn't help you grow, if it did. Then I would be six foot seven." Robbie said sarcastically.

"I see you still have that obvious sarcasm, Robbie." I smirked, and then he laughed, "Yeah, but only towards old friends. Anyway it's been a while. It's good to see you guys again."

"Whhaa!?" Mable and I said in unison. We stared at each other, "Twinstant!" And then we started laughing. "You guys still get along pretty well, huh? Weirdest pair of twins, but still the best pair of twins." Wendy said.

True.

I shrugged, "Yeah, I mean we only beat a tringle who was going to take over the universe. So I guess we're pretty awesome."

Mable laughed, "Tringles were never a threat, even though that other one was close to destroying us."

Robbie sighed. "You know. Some of us just finally forgot about him. Take it easy. Okay?" I tilted my head, "Did that traumatize you or something?"

Robbie shook his head, and then he looked at Wendy who has gone quiet. I went silent, so she still has nightmares about him? Or is it because her family almost disappeared? But either way, this involves Bill Cipher.

* * *

 **Mable's POV**

* * *

I guess we weren't the only ones who didn't move on from the Bill Cipher experience. "Hey Wendy…? You okay?" I asked cautiously. She nodded, but she looked scared. Like she was remembering seeing her parents getting turned to stone, and thinking she wasn't going to see them again.

"Uh…Sorry, I just thought I'd try and…Never mind." Dipper said. He looks sad now. Way to go Dipper, you made the girl you love, remember those horrible events we went through. I guess Wendy was wearing a mask this entire time, who knew?

"I'm alright…I just don't like talking about him. Sorry guys, but I'll be right back." Wendy said and went into the back. "Way to go man." Robbie said. Dipper sighed heavily. "I know…I'm dumb."

I smiled, "No you aren't. You're the smartest and bravest person I know. You should go talk to her."

Dipper gave me a small smile, "Sure…And Thanks." He said and went after Wendy. How long will it take for Dipper to end up with Wendy? This is going to be fun watching. Again. Heh.

I was smiling evilly, "You seem different, what happened?" Robbie asked. I forgot he was still here. "Oh nothing. I've always been like this." I told him.

He shook his head, "No you haven't you been this calm the last time I saw you. You were always so cheery and bright. Now you've gone quiet, and it looks like you don't want to be around us anymore." He noticed.

I didn't know he observes people. Actually I didn't know he was good at observing people. I stared at him a little surprised. "How did you know?" I asked. He shrugged. "You're out of character. And after you helped me out when I was down in the dumps, I thought you were pretty cool. So I watched you. I wanted to return the favor." He said.

I blushed, I was cool? I always thought I was goofy, or crazy. But never cool. That was supposed to be Dippers job. But since he was a big wuss back then, everyone thought we were weird. "Uh...Thanks, I guess." I said quietly. I think I just proved his point. He nodded, "No problem, if you ever want to talk, call me."

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. That hasn't happened to since that hot elf guy from that game Grunkle ford and Dipper were playing. Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons I think it was called. Anyway after that we stopped talking. I wonder how Dipper is doing?

* * *

 **I'll try to get another one up tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. Wendy's father

**Dipper's POV**

* * *

When I went after Wendy, she went out into the back and then walked up some stairs that led to an apartment she left the door open, I guess she knows I'm behind her. The apartment was really nice looking, I guess she wanted to work but not live too far from work. Can't get any lazier then that. She kept walking, she went to a window that was open and climbed out onto a catwalk. She was going to the roof.

Why is she going up there? I followed her, once I stepped out onto the catwalk, a gush of wind blew against my face. That almost sent me over board. I held the railing tightly, I just about died. Whoa. I walked up the metal stairs. I couldn't hear Wendy walking anymore.

When I got to the top, I was surprised to see a little shed, well…This wasn't exactly little, it was enough for one person to stay in, I think. Why does she have this up here? I saw the wooden door open, I guess I can go in. I walked inside. This looks familiar, like Wendy's old house. But why build it up here? Why not just live it the old house? Wendy was waiting by another door. "Dipper." She said with her back turned. "You want to know why I can't talk about Bill." She asked.

I gulped, "Y-Yeah. I do."

She turned around with red eyes, I've never seen her like this. "When Bill turned everyone to stone, three of those people had half their hearts turned to stone. The rest were okay." She said sadly. She looks like she's going to break.

"Those three I knew, one was my best friend, Tambry. The second was Lee. The third…" She trailed off. She tried answering. But she couldn't say anything. She just turned and opened the door. She stared inside. "The third? Who was it?" I asked and walked forward.

When I looked inside, there was a single picture on the wall. A big man with a scruffy red beard. He was wearing a blue overall over a buttoned checkered shirt. And he was holding an axe. There was someone beside him, she resembled Wendy, and so I knew these people. Her parents…And I also realized something else. The third person was her Father.

"One month after you left, my father started to get weak, he couldn't even carry my little brother, the youngest in our family. He barely weighed anything. And then he could barely get out of bed, so we took him to the hospital and tried everything to make him better. But the doctors gave him an x-ray and…" Her voice broke. "The results showed his heart was half stone. They were surprised he lived for a whole month…But after spending a day in the hospital with him…He told me to call the others…"

Wendy started crying. "He…He wanted to say sorry he wasn't the best father. And that he loves us…" She wiped her cheeks. "His last words were 'Wendy…You don't have to grow up to be a lumberjack like me, you can be whatever you want. I love you…' After that he didn't say another word. I hate talking about Bill. But I wanted you to know." Wendy said.

So I guess she trusts me. Another thing is. Bothering me. "You also said Tambry also had her heart turned half stone. Isn't Tambry Robbie's...?" I didn't want to finish.

Wendy nodded, "That's probably why I'm hanging around him so much. Because he knows what it's like to lose someone so close to them...He's been helping me forget what happened to my dad for the past three years." She said and smiled. "After Tambry passed, he started to take other people into consideration, he didn't care who it was. He just tried his best to be their friend."

The way she's talking about. It's making me see Robbie differently. Wendy continued, "He wanted to help people no matter what it was, or how difficult it was." She said and looked at her father. "I'm proud to be Robbie's friend."

He's come a long way…Hasn't he? I chuckled lightly. "Then maybe I should start by apologizing to him and try to become his friend?" Wendy looked at me and smiled, "That would mean a lot to him and me. Thanks Dipper."

She gave me kiss on the cheek. I guess I made the right decision? I started smiling weird, "It's nothing. I mean anyone would do what I'm about to do. Robbie is a nice guy. I would be happy to be his friend."

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

* * *

Dipper has also changed. I'm glad. But I'm going to miss teasing him. His squeaky voice always made me smile. "I'll see you later, Dad." I said to the picture of my father and my mother. "Should we go back down?" I asked Dipper.

He nodded in agreement. "Sure."

I led the way. I told Dipper to close the door on his way out. He tuned and closed every door we went through. But at the last one he stopped me and said. "I'm sorry for bringing up the past…I just thought everyone was over it, I guess it was bad timing. Sorry." Dipper apologized to me.

I shook my head, "It's alright…If you didn't do that, then I wouldn't have showed you what's happened in the past three years."

We both went back into the shop. Robbie and Mable were talking to someone. Another old friend. All of use kind of broke apart after the Bill experience.

The three in front of us was, Robbie, Mable and someone who used to be rich, Pacifica Northwest. She's grown up to be someone you can respect. "Hey Pacifica. It's been almost a year, you ignoring us?" I asked and walked up to her. She hugged, "No. I'm sorry, just been really busy. My parents are trying to build up their reputation. But it's not working the way they thought it would." She seemed almost happy they're having trouble. "I'm waiting for them to start living like me. Be normal. But they're too stubborn to even try." She sighed.

I smiled. "I used to know someone like that. I think it was two years ago, when that person lost all their money. What was that person's name again?" I laughed, she smirked, "Yeah. But I'm past that. I actually know what's normal and what isn't like that dork right there." She said and pointed to Dipper.

He frowned, "I'm not a dork. I mean look at me, I'm taller than you, Wendy, even Mable. And I dress differently now." He is taking this into account too much. "Dipper. She was kidding." I told him. He still freaks out about the littlest things, cool.

He rubbed his neck, "I knew that…anyway! What's Pacifica, you stop being so bossy?" He asked.

Pacifica shrugged, "I guess. But I do miss being in a mansion." She brags about that a lot. Dipper smiled, "Well welcome to being normal. Or poor I guess."

* * *

 **I guess I could try and put a chapter up over the summer and this weekend. There will be nothing tomorrow, enjoy your summer!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
